


Wedding Woes (Percy pops the question)

by Roo12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Danger, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo12/pseuds/Roo12
Summary: Staring Nico di Angelo, this story has it all! Romance, angst, fluff, comedy and like usual for these demigods, there's danger! Percy and Annabeth are engaged, Leo and Calypso are cute, and Will and Nico are fighting! Can Percabeth have a wedding without godly parents, prophecies or monster? No way!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Gleeson Hedge & Mellie, Grover Underwood & Juniper, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Sally Jackson & Paul Bloffis, Tyson & Ella
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first fanfic y’all! This is set after Blood of Olympus. Sort of my own timeline actually. Percy and Annabeth (about 19-20 here) are engaged and living in New Rome most of the time. Will and Nico are dating though Nico still isn't very open. Calypso and Leo and back and Jason and Piper switch between New Rome and Camp Half Blood a lot. This is in Summer btw, so no one is visiting parents or anything. Have fun!

Nico's perspective:

"Nico, what the Hades?!"

"It doesn't matter! Thanks, but I'm fine, Will! Get off my back!"

Nico pulled away from Will's grasp.

"Hey, I'm not done here!" shouted Will.

"It's good enough."

The stitches on his arm stung, but Nico didn't care, Will was being overprotective and dramatic. Nico stormed out of the infirmary. He heard Will slam the tweezers down onto a metal table as he strut away.

Nico got some fearful looks on the way to his cabin. A few of the newer campers squealed and jumped back. Nico couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction. He could hear the crunch of the dyeing grass under his feet and he saw the shadows bending towards him even more than usual. Anger tended to do that.

Nico slammed his cabin door closed. He flung down onto the black blanketed bed. Nico seethed with rage.

About half an hour passed and his anger mostly subsided and turned to boredom. He was annoyed with Will but that didn't mean he would just lie there hating him, well, he would normally, but not with Will.

Nico began to really regret never having got any form of entertainment for his cabin. He didn't even have a T.V., then again, no demigod did.

"Damn annoying Will," muttered Nico, thinking about their previous argument again.

Will was so irritable lately, the boys had been arguing nonstop. It was understandable though, Will was under a lot of stress with all the new campers arriving and becoming Will's patients. In fact, everyone was more testy, the commotion Percy and Annabeth's wedding guests had been causing was stressing everyone out. Even the happy couple were particularly fiery. The Stoll brothers found that out the hard way.

Nico summoned a tiny bone, cracking the floor in the process. He twisted it around his fingers absentmindedly. Nico could here Will's voice in his mind:

"No underworld-ey magic!" Nico ignored that thought... for about eight seconds. He recalled his fight with Will.

Nico had been walking around camp at night, the harpies learned not to bother him anymore, when he'd heard noises coming from the woods, just slightly outside the camp borders. Nico went to investigate, and found empousa.

Nico had counted only four of the shapeshifting beasts. He wiped them out easily, barely giving it a second thought. But on his way back, another one jumped out and attacked him with it's sharp claws.

It slashed Nico on the arm, leaving a bleeding cut. Nico stabbed the creature back and it died instantly. But Nico was still losing quite a bit of blood. Nico had shadow-traveled back to his cabin to bandage the wound up himself. No big deal, it wasn't that big, thought the son of Hades, but Will thought differently.

Will was checking out Nico's old werewolf wounds the next day, just making sure they were healing properly, which Nico felt was unnecessary, when he saw the new injury. Will forced Nico to tell him the whole story, and they'd gotten into a huge argument.

"Ruined the one good thing that's happened to me," Nico groaned.

No. Nico wouldn't let himself go down that road again. Every-time the boys fought, after he cooled down, Nico just waited for Will to break up with him. He buried the bones back into the earth and made his way to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His black hair wasn't it's usual fluffy and messy self, it was just messy. Nico's face was still extremely pale, but not as much as a few months ago. Nico was kind of sad about that. He liked his pale skin, it gave him more of a scary ghostly look. _Guess I don't need that anymore though_ , he thought. He didn't need to drive people away anymore, but still, he has a reputation to keep up. It was a lot easier to remind people you control the dead when you look like one.

The Hades's cabin bathroom was tiled with light grey and white tiles (worst line ever I know😂). Nico actually liked it, then again, he designed it. There was a huge curtained shower but no bath, by his own request. There was a nice little basket for towels that sort of brightened up the room.

Nico undressed and hopped in the shower. The young demigod bit his lip hard as the water burned his scar.

Nico spent a long time before finally getting out. He threw on jeans but held off on the jumper, not wanting his hair to wet it.

Nico had actually stopped wearing t-shirts since he decided to stay at camp, too many people asking about his scars. Piper once tried to get him into the camp t-shirt but no way was Nico going to put on that, even without the scars. The boy wore only long sleeves, or at least his new avatar jacket over his skull t-shirts around camp. Of course, right now Nico was alone so it didn't matter.

It was only a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. Nico was still shirtless and his hair was still wet. He grabbed a towel and tried his best to dry it as quickly as possible. Then realising that being half-naked was probably more important, he leaped over to his hoodie. Nico pulled it over his head as he opened the door.

Percy's perspective:

Nico swung the blood-red door open. He was scrambling to put on a hoodie. Percy couldn't help but notice the cuts along the boy's thin stomach. Probably from Tartarus, he ventured. Once Nico could see, his dark eyes widened.

"Hey, Neeks! How's it going?" Percy asked a bit too enthusiastically.

"Percy? Uhh, good. Weren't you in New Rome?" said Nico, trying to fix his wet hair.

"Yup, just got back, I forgot to do uh, something before," Percy tried to sound casual but it was hard.

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Well, see I already asked Jason and I need two," Nico looked extremely confused, "so I thought I'd ask you!"

"Ask me what?"

Percy gulped, it had been way easier asking Jason. Percy and Nico were cool but it just seemed sort of awkward to ask him. Of course Percy wanted to, it was just awkward that's all. "Will you be my best man?" -characters (and general plot) from the Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan


	2. Nico Cuddles a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds himself a dead friend. Leo pissed Nico off. Will is an awkward idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading on mate! This is sort of based off of the fanart by viria: https://viria.tumblr.com/post/65239052555/dead-animals-love-nico-lets-take-a-guess-on-a so check her out on tumblr.

Nico's perspective:  
"Will you be my best man?"

Nico blinked, "Me? Why would you want me to be your best man?"

"Well, you're my cousin and I mean, I asked Jason already, and he suggested I ask you too!"

"So you asked me just because Jason said you should?"

"No! No, of course not! I want you to be my best man, really! But, I understand if you don't want to, if you think it'd be awkward and you'll have to wear a suit and be in front of everyone and I guess give a speech or-"

"No Percy, I'd be honoured, really, I'm just surprised that's all." 

That was an understatement.

Percy sighed, "Oh thank the Gods! Thank you, Nico! I swear man, it'll be super fun!" 

Percy looked like he was about to hug Nico, but he quickly folded his arms back in and gave him a handshake instead. Nico bid Percy goodbye, and he went off to do the Gods know what with a grin. 

Nico closed the cabin door. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe it! Percy, his very first crush, was asking him to be best man at his wedding. 

"No way!" said Nico aloud, it had to be a prank! Why would anyone want Nico as best man? Then again, Percy wasn't that mean, he wouldn't trick Nico like that.

Nico crouched down to where he created the crack in floor before. He summoned more bones this time. Bones that spread out far beneath him came together in front of him. They circled around finally forming a small skeletal cat.

"Hi Kitty," 'Nico cooed.

The cat to leaped into Nico's arms and crawled up onto his shoulder. Nico waved his long finger in the cat's face. The feline tried to grab it. 

"Hey Kitty, guess what? Percy wants me to be his best man," Nico smiled.

He couldn't help it, his eyes filled with happy tears.

"He wants me to be his best man," Nico repeated happily. 

The cat purred back. 

Nico didn't even realise it was already dinner. He wasn't really hungry, but whenever he didn't show up, someone came looking for him. Nico sighed and stood up. The skeletal cat jumped off his shoulder, it seemed to know what was happening. It walked around Nico's legs, stroking it's head on his jeans. Nico didn't really want to return it to a pile of bones yet anyway, so he brought the cat with him.

The newer campers cowered away, probably from Nico's earlier scene, but once they saw the cat, they screamed their heads off. Nico was used to being feared, he sort of liked it actually, and after this morning, when people knew he was in a bad mood, even the older campers were nervous. On top of that, a dead cat walked beside him. Yup, Nico basked in the fright.

Leo's perspective:  
Couldn't have been happier. He had his arm around Calypso's waist as they walked. To lunch. On a sunny day. In his home at camp half blood. With a huge family and lots of friends. Two of whom were engaged. Leo beamed.

"What is it?" asked Calypso.

"Nothin, just happy, that's all!"

Calypso smiled. Gods he loved her smile. They were just reaching the dining pavilion, when they heard a faint scream. Leo whipped his head around. Nico was walking with a dead cat at his feet.

"That's awesome!" he said instantly.

"Yo Nico!" Leo called. He suddenly regretted it though, he'd seen Nico a few hours ago and he seemed pretty angry. Not now though, Leo was cool... he hoped.

"Nice cat!"

Calypso squeezed Leo's hand, "Nico, um, why do you have a skeleton following you?" she asked.

Nico shrugged, "Thought it was cute."

Nico thinking something was cute? Leo chuckled. 

Nico glared. 

"So uh, I talked to Percy, he said you're going to be best man. Thats great... man!"

"Oh uh, I guess he uh, didn't ask you?"

Leo laughed again, "Neh, he was stressing about who to ask so Frank and I agreed that we'll probably be getting married at some point ourselves anyway," Calypso kissed his cheek, "so it didn't matter about being best man. And he had to pick Jason, cus they're bros. And Tyson doesn't know what a best man even is so-"

"You don't think I'll get married?" asked Nico. His tone was hard to interpret.

"No! That's not what I meant! I just assumed um, well you weren't there when we were talking about it so you couldn't offer to 'not be best man'," Leo ensured.

The cat at Nico's feet snarled. 

"Okay, bye Leo and Calypso," Nico stated, already walking off. 

"Oops." 

Calypso slapped his arm gently. Leo laughed. 

"That was dumb," Calypso giggled. Leo blushed and she kissed him on the cheek again. 

"Come on Sunshine, let's just go."

They walked hand in hand to the Hephaestus table (Calypso was allowed to sit there), planning their imaginary wedding.

Nico's perspective:  
Nico was pissed. He knew he shouldn't be, but what Leo said has really hurt. It was so stupid, Nico had never even thought about marriage but somehow Leo implying that we never would just hit a soft spot. 

He sat at his table alone, with his cat. The pavilion was more full than usual, with the guests of Percy and Annabeth's wedding showing up early to congratulate them. Percy's table was especially filled, yet Nico still sat alone. None of the guests knew Nico enough to not be afraid of his dead little friend. And anyone who would be comfortable with the cat, weren't in camp half blood yet. 

Nico fell asleep in his clothes that night, with the cat on his chest. It was hard to relax while still keeping the skeleton together, but Nico managed.

The next morning, Nico jarred awake. He was panting and had tears in his eyes. Unfortunately for the young demigod, this wasn't unfamiliar territory, and at least he wasn't screaming this time. 

Nico stood up. Clatter, clatter clatter. Nico stepped back in surprise. "Oh," the cat bones had fallen to the floor. Nico didn't have the energy yet to put them back together. 

Nico ruffled his hair, took off his jumper and put his skull t-shirt and avatar jacket on instead, and went out for a walk straight away. He walked around camp, the cool morning air biting at his face. Nico embraced the solitude and silence of the morning. 

"Nico?" asked a voice.

Nico shot around, grabbing for his sword before he realised it wasn't there. 

"Chill. What are you doing out here so at this hour?" Will raised his eyebrows. 

Nico straightened himself. Will stood in front of him, wearing about 20 layers of clothing. Apollo kids and cold are pathetic.

"Nothing," answered Nico. He had actually forgotten about Will. He hadn't seen him since yesterday morning. Will wasn't even at dinner, now that Nico thought about it. 

The son of Hades carried on walking as if nothing happened. 

"Nico wait! I heard you had a skeleton cat yesterday, cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! Feel free to correct mistakes, give tips and ask questions! The next chapter will be more about Percy and Annabeth and the gang preparing for the whole wedding so yay!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update pretty soon. Still need to learn about how long it takes me to write one of these. This was sort of short sorry. I'm trying to make chapter titles kind of fun, if you have any ideas for another name for this one let me know! Please feel free to ask questions give tips and correct mistakes! I really hope you enjoyed.


End file.
